Alien Baltan/Gallery
Ultraman Gen I bandicam 2017-06-20 19-57-56-801.jpg Alien Baltan III.png Alien Baltan I.png Alien Baltan II.png bandicam 2017-06-20 19-58-45-986.jpg Alien Baltan IV.png Ide_with_Baltan.png|The Baltan's illusion technique Alien Baltan 20.gif bandicam 2017-06-20 19-59-24-141.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 19-59-41-041.jpg Alien Baltan V.png bandicam 2017-06-20 20-00-14-938.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 20-00-39-056.jpg Baltan City destruction.png bandicam 2017-06-20 20-01-41-178.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 20-04-21-675.jpg Baltan-0.jpg Baltan-1.jpg BALTAN-ORIGINAL.jpg 173785957201305261518343686666663718 033.jpg Alien Baltan v Ultraman.png Ultraman_vs_Baltan.jpg 142610156781678.jpg Alien_Baltan_powers.png|Alien Baltan's powers in Ultraman Eiji Tsuburaya Master of Monsters Defending the Earth with Ultraman and Godzilla Hardcover.jpg|Baltan can be seen in the background Gen II tumblr_nvk5r2349Y1u8qr43o1_500.gif|Baltan II's Transmission bandicam 2017-06-20 09-43-22-340.jpg tumblr_nvk5r2349Y1u8qr43o2_500.gif bandicam 2017-06-20 09-44-50-488.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-45-01-508.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-45-06-873.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-45-31-803.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-46-01-803.jpg|Small Alien Baltan II bandicam 2017-06-20 09-46-23-225.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-46-41-756.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-47-04-555.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-47-17-190.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-47-18-730.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-47-37-894.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-47-54-477.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-48-02-776.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-48-56-028.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-48-57-198.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-49-02-988.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-49-15-552.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-49-24-361.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-49-29-393.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 10-08-46-591.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-49-46-607.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-50-03-617.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-50-15-609.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-50-20-467.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-50-49-475.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-05-061.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-05-900.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-22-212.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-23-122.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-27-725.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-29-224.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-33-799.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-34-631.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 09-51-38-287.jpg img_1_m.gif Ultraman_vs_Alien_Baltan_ll.jpg Gen III baltaniii.jpg BaltanSeijinIIEp33.png Baltanseijin_III.jpg Ultraman (1979) Baltan 1979.jpg|Alien Baltan Ultraman 1979 1979.jpg|Ultraman vs two Alien Baltans in 1979 Ultraman vs 2 Baltan.jpg Ultra vs Baltan.jpg BALTAN 1979 II.jpg BALTAN 1979 III.jpg BALTAN 1979.jpg Return of Ultraman Jack vs Baltan Jr.jpg Alien Baltan Jr. vs Ultraman.jpg Ts3f8130aba926241-001.jpg Return Of Baltan! Ultraman Jack vs Baltan Jr - YouTube.MP4_000026833.jpg Alien_Baltan_Jr._I.png|Alien Baltan (Jr.) IV Baltan_Wallpaper.jpg BALTANJR2.png Ultra Fight Baltan_fight.jpg|Alien Baltan in Ultra Fight Baltan Fight.png Baltan fight.png BALTAN FIGHT.jpg Andro Melos MECHA-BALTAN.jpg Mecha-Baltan-0.jpg|Mecha Baltan Mecha-Baltan-1.jpg|Andro Melos vs. Alien Baltan The☆Ultraman Alien_Baltan_Joej.png Baltan_(J).jpg Alien_Baltan_Joni.png Alien_Baltan_Joe.png BALTAN-JONEUS.jpg Ultraman 80 BALT-80.gif Baltan-VI.jpg BALTANVI.png N-2881-03.jpg B-80.jpg BA-80.jpg BAL-80.jpg BALTAN80.jpg BALTAN V.png BALTAN 80.jpg 80 FATHER SEVEN BALTAN.jpg BALTAN80 V.jpg Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Powered_Alien_Baltan.png Ultrmn Pwrd Bltn.png|Powered Baltan POWERED-BALTAN.jpg POWERED-BALTAN I.png Powered Baltan Stage Show.png|A new Powered Baltan suit constructed for stage shows 2017y06m15d_190454394.jpg 2017y06m15d_190502985.jpg Ultr Aln Bltn 10 phsico pwrd.JPG Ultraman Cosmos Baltan vs cosmos.jpg|Cosmos Baltan Child Baltan.jpg|Child Baltan TFC-Cosmos-Luna-VS-Beshikaru.jpg Baltan_vs_Cosmos.jpg Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Baltanraisingfromthedeath.png|Baltan raising from the dead Ultrmn_Glxy_aln_Bltn.png Ultraman Ginga 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Mecha Baltan and Powered Baltan spark dolls. Mochiron & Alien Baltan doing one two som.jpg Kaiju Spark Dolls.jpg Art Close Baltn.jpeg|Baltan's Anatomy 1 Baltancutaway.PNG|Baltan's Anatomy 2 (note the three-clawed feet) 5d8e49a820680a973dec56ba8e12d6fe.jpg|Baltan's Anatomy 3 Baltan_ConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art of Alien Baltan Baltan_Poster.jpg Alien Baltan Jr.jpg|Alien Baltan Jr. Concept Art imagesCA2BQ52W.jpg|Alien Baltan in Ultraman Ace tv series opening sevenbaltan.png tarobaltan.png ultrasbaltan.png mefilasbaltan.png ultra_kaiju_4.jpg 4c2c78058cf672d127b3c2297323b5f4.jpg 5d93f4539632226e734f44c3648f24cf.jpg ultraman_return_11_large.jpg Video Games Baltan FER.png|Alien Baltan in FER BaltanPS2.jpeg BAltanII.jpeg Honeycam 2017-02-14 19-18-13.gif|Alien Baltan in Mega Monster Battle: RR Baltan sprite.png|Baltan's first ever appearance in a video game Baltan Jr Sprite.png|Alien Baltan Jr. in Ultraman Club 2 Gameboy Baltan.png|Alien Baltan in his first ever Gameboy appearance in 1991 Big Baltan.png|A very large Baltan from the Super Famicom Game 'Ultraman' in 1993 Powered Baltan Sprite.png|Powered Alien Baltan and Ultraman Powered in the 1994 video game, Ultraman Powered Miscellaneous Alien Baltan vs Mini Moni.jpg|Alien Baltan vs Alien Pyon (Mini Moni, an Idol group spin off of Morning Musume) kaiju MXC 4.jpg|Alien Baltan on MXC/Takashi's Castle. nGh4rTg.jpg|Alien Baltan with Pacific Rim Director, Guillermo Del Toro Img 736577 22960411 0.jpg 0255802c.jpg BALTAN-PIGMON I.jpg BALTAN I.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.11 2002.jpg 80 Vol10.jpg 80 Vol12.jpg Baltan-80's.png A0138219 22394795.jpg|Alien Baltan at the Birth of Ultraman Stage Show Birth of Ultraman 2.jpg Baltan Mittens.jpg|Alien Baltan mittens What is that.jpeg Cyber M Baltan.jpeg Cyber Mecha Baltan.jpg Baltan_imode.png Baltan stage show.png|One of the many Baltan suits used for Stage Shows. Cosmos Baltan.png|The Cosmos version of Alien Baltan in a stage show. IMG_1184.JPG Alien Baltan Fusion .png Balt Cannon.png Baltan Cannon.jpeg Dark Baltan Fusion Card.png IMG 8682.png 4-046.png CW-010.png C2-046.png C3-036.png Alien Baltan II stage show.png|Alien Baltan II in a stage show Mecha Baltan.png|Mecha Baltan in a stage show Mini Baltan.png|The Child Baltan in the stage show. Powered Baltan stage.png|Powered Baltan in a stage show. baltan_kazumine_by_sudo5348-daba2u5.jpg|Comic 'Ultraman' (1968) Ultraman vs Alien Baltan ultra5.JPG|From the Ultraman Manga Ultramanga.png|Ultraman Manga (1968) Battle Continued. vlcsnap-2019-01-02-15h04m27s67.png|Baltan's second cameo appearance in Heisei Ultraseven Baltan Jr.png|Alien Baltan Jr. Stage Show appearance Category:Galleries Category:Images